The 45th Hunger Games
by FinnickOdair'sUnderwear
Summary: This is a story depicting the 45th Hunger Games. A 15-year old girl named Sage gets called into the Hunger Games. She ventures out bravely only to find the horror and gore of the Hunger Games. A career crosses her path along the way. Only then does she make a decision that will change her forever.


Chapter 1: The Reaping

I press my arms against my sides tightly. My third Reaping. Surely things would be fine if nothing happened to me last year. Only twice. My name's in there twice. One for the previous year and one for this year. I don't even notice that I'm shaking uncontrollably until my older brother snaps his fingers in front of my face.

" Don't do that. " I say, rubbing my eyes.

" Anyway, here. Keep this. You know, if you get called. "

He hands me a bracelet that seems to be crafted from a thin strip if rope. Green, brown and yellow beads have been strung into it, representing the main colors of our district; District 7. I look at him and nod. " Thank you. "

" Don't leave me too, Sage. "

Pain flows through his voice. It's always been like that ever since ... well, for as long as I can remember. Everything was already hard for Jay as a kid. My mother died a few days following my birth, and my father ... he left before I even knew him. So there he was, a scrawny eleven-year old, holding an infant between his arms. But we've managed to pull through. The locals were familiar with my mother and volunteered to help.

Help. Exactly what I need right now. Someone to help me out of this hellhole they call life.

" I won't. I promise. "

He heads to the very back and I stay where I am, with all the other children my age, which is fifteen. We're early. Not all the citizens have arrived yet.

Two screens have been placed up ahead, standing out in with all the greenery. A black, sturdy structure that holds everything plants itself onto the flat ground. Glass bowls, two; have been placed on pedestals. One bowl containing boys' names and the other, for the girls.

Many more people shuffle in with fake smiles plastered on their face, including my friends from school. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The thoughts of a perfect place tries to fill my mind, but I have never seen a perfect place so why try imagining one?

Our Mayor, Harilt Sornic, gushes upon the stage just as the last child skips to the back. I see him as a middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair and a a goatee. He shoots up to the microphone and starts talking about stuff that I've already been lectured about in school. Disaster this, disaster that.

After all the chit-chat, he plays with his shirt nervously and introduces our escort, Phebes Crater. She hops to the microphone in her skimpy blue outfit and sweetly greets us. " Hello everyone! I'm so excited! Today is a special day! Alright, let's see which two of you lucky kiddos will be participating in the Hunger Games this year, shall we? "

Of course, she's happy. I bet everyone in the Capitol loves seeing children fight to the death on television.

Phebes starts to draw out of the boy's glass bowl. She unfolds it and reads a name. " Tanner Daune. " she announces. I know the name. He is my friend's brother. Tanner stands out in the crowd with his extreme height. Watching him slowly jaunt towards Phebes, fear collapses itself onto me. What if I get called? Who will be there for Jay?

" Sage Whitwood! " A high voice startles me. I pause for a second. Did I hear what I thought I just heard? Did Phebes call my name? A young lad beside turns and whispers to me. " I'm so sorry, I really am. "

The weight of reality seemed to crash all of a sudden. My legs stalk me upon the stage without my permission. Our mayor starts reading the Treaty of Treason.

After, when he is done, Harilt makes us shake hands. Tanner stretches his hands out to me. I latch on and wiggle it a bit. Our eyes meet and he gives me a death glare. Quickly, I drop his hand and turn to the crowd. The anthem of Panem plays and ends.

Then it hits me. I am a tribute.

Hey guys! Please review! That would mean the world to me. One positive comment would still keep me motivated! This is my first one Btw. I wrote this based on what I think District 7 looks like.


End file.
